Mari's PreLife
by Cheylouwho
Summary: A 10 chapter story on Mari's life before DTL, including the duties of a mayor-in-training, her constantly scorning father, and how she loved-twice. The obvious one is Jowee, but the other may come as a surprise. NOT ALL MUSHY GOOSHY XD. Please R and R. Told from Mari's POV. Now completed :D
1. Chapter 1

**A shorter story (It only consists of 10 chapters) about Mari's life before DTL takes place. This includes her constantly scorning father, the duties of a mayor-in-training, and how she loved-twice. You can obviously expect Jowee, but the second may be quite the surprise...**

Chapter 1

It was summer, late July to be exact. The cherry blossoms were a soft pink, and falling from the trees in the gardens, while the creator painted the sunset a brilliant gold... I was young at the time, but my father claimed me ripe for love. I did not believe him until that day, when my life seemed to change...  
I had never met him formally before. He was just a face, a footstep, an image in my life. Other than a slight wave or a smile as we passed, we exchanged no other form of communication. He had his life, and I was a mayor-in-training. Yet my heart was empty- was my father right, was I ready to be wed?  
That July day was one of the few I got to relax and break from my chores. A party, a celebration, was talking place. Father told me to take the day off and enjoy myself, which I planned to do. As the sun faded and the moon danced above, the stage near the northeastern side of the village filled with life. The villagers began to sing and dance in the twilight, letting the world appear perfect.  
Yet I felt it was not. Alone, sitting by myself, I watched the party progress. Another song, another dance, another glass of punch. Couples cycled through the evening on rotational pattern, never seeming to tire.  
Father had been advising that I go and dance too, but all the other boys had already been taken, and I was left alone on the outskirts, an observer...  
Well, almost alone.  
I noticed him sitting on the bench across from me. He wasn't dressed TOO formally, which was nice, yet not too casual. He was easily recognizable by his grey tufts of fur and ponytail. I knew little of him, since we had never really encountered, but the fact that he was one of the few boys the girls did not swoon over.  
Our eyes managed to meet, causing him to turn bright red. I stifled a laugh- the first in a while. Between the threats of finding someone to wed and becoming mayor, it was hard to loosen up and be happy.  
His eyes were so kind, yet so focused...  
Instead of pulling away from my gaze, he wearily embraced it as a chance to confront me. Making his way through the crowd of spinning couples, he took his eyes not off me once.  
He stood before me, and smiled, his cheeks a flaming red with embarrassment.  
"Hi..." he said, breaking the stare and eying the ground.  
"Hello." I stiffened, fearing what would come next. Were we going to dance, though we had never met or spoken before? Raposa girls did this often enough, yet I was still unsure.  
"Would you care to dance? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to" he added quickly.  
"Um... Ok." now it was my turn to redden as he held out his paw.  
"Nice to meet you... I'm Wilfre."


	2. Chapter 2

**Will Mari fall for Wilfre, or is this just a one-time deal? Young love is such a beautiful thing...**

Chapter 2

Carefully, we stepped to the dance floor. Unsure of what to say or do, I just stared at him.  
"Your the mayor's daughter" Wilfre breathed, as though he wanted to make sure. "And you wanna dance with me?"  
"Do-" I squeaked. Oops, come on Mari, talk! I took a breath. "Does it matter?" I asked, finding my voice at last.  
"No, not at all." he shook his head. "It's up to you. Just tell me now, you can go."  
"No, it's ok. Really." the song changed to a slower waltz. "Let's dance."  
"Yes" he said. Just like a true gentleman (to Raposa standards) he allowed me to put my arms on his shoulders before doing the same to me, except letting one paw rest on my hip.  
Slowly but surly, we began to sway. I at first was hesitant to move any more than this with a total stranger, but we soon found ourselves making the full circular rotation with our steps in a perfect waltz.  
It was not long before he began to talk again. "It must be hard and all... I hear your dad is pressuring you with the duties of Mayor-hood."  
"It's tough... He expects so much of me, but I'm only 14. It's not like I'm going to be mayor any time soon."  
"You never know. You could end up with the job at any time."  
"I guess your right." I sighed. "Better to be safe than sorry, I suppose."  
"Yes, indeed." Wilfre paused, thinking to himself. "The creator has blessed us with such a glorious moon, tonight."  
"Yes, she has. The most gorgeous I have ever seen." I looked up a little at the moon, relieved to break the lock between our eyes.  
"Your eyes are like moons" Wilfre said suddenly, as though he couldn't help it.  
I quickly turned back. "What?"  
"your eyes shine like moons. They're so pretty, perfect beyond comparison."  
"Thank you." I didn't know what else to say.  
"If I could draw the moon, it would shine like your eyes. Big and round and sparkly..."  
I was flattered by his compliments. "You would?"  
"Yes. And one day I will."  
"What?"  
"Draw the moon. I'm studying the Creator, you know. I can figure out how to draw with the Book of Life. We could draw things ourselves, and make them any way we wanted to. And then, yes, then... I would make that moon shine."  
At this point, I was becoming more and more interested in Wilfre. "Is that so?" the dance had sped up, and everyone was moving faster. Round and round we went, now with a lift here and there or another fancy dance move.  
"What if I told you the stars... She drew them only for you?" he sang softly. I laughed a little, recognizing the tune. A song I had always loved, known by another!  
"What if I can't dream, 'cause I'm dreaming of you?" I sing-songed as he did a spinning lift.  
He too chuckled a little.  
"I enjoy dancing with you" Wilfre said, smiling as  
the song ended.  
"Me too. I mean, with you." another spurt of laughter. "Care for another?"  
"Never in my life would I reject."  
We were off spinning again.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is MUCH longer than the previous ones, but it has a lot to it. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Before we knew it, time had passed to midnight, and it was time for us all to get home. Me and Wilfre had danced to our hearts content, and had become close to one another as we chatted. Never had I experienced such respect, such kind wording, from a man. Yet he was not quite a man, to say. Young like me, he had just yet to turn 16.  
Under the cherry-blossom tree was where we ended our evening, sitting side by side.  
"This was a lovely evening" he said softly so that only my ears could perceive his words.  
"It was indeed." I adapted the same tone.  
"I would like to see you more often." Wilfre smiled, looking back at the moon.  
"If you want to" I giggled, imitating him from earlier that night.  
"I will always want to."

The next day, I awoke in my bed. In fact, I had not remembered coming home that night, but only sitting next to Wilfre under the cherry-blossom...  
I quickly up and dressed then hurried downstairs. I needed to head to my father soon- he was not one to be kept waiting.  
"Good morning, Father." I entered the kitchen quietly, watching as he sat at the table, staring at the newspaper.  
"Hello, darling." Father looked up and nodded.  
"When did I go to bed last night?"  
"Under the tree with that boy. Who knows, I came to find you and there you two were- he was looking at the moon while you were lying in the grass, sound asleep."  
I giggled a little. That's why I didn't remember.  
"Don't forget, Mari, you have much work to do today. You have to take the letters to the town hall to be sorted through... Pop over to Isaac's to make sure he is stocked up... Run along up to the wooded area and bring back the documents from-"  
"Ok, yes Father..." I was bored with the conversation. "I will." I wanted to finish my tasks, and find Wilfre again. Where did he live? Where could I find him?  
Wait.  
Was I yearning to see him? No, I couldn't be... It seemed so true, but would father ever approve?  
"Mari?" Father asked, noticing me spacing off into my own thoughts.  
"Yes?" I asked softly, still thinking.  
"Go get to your job."  
"Yes father." I grabbed the bag of papers on the table and walked out the front door, half daydreaming. There was too much to think about, too much to do. Once out of sight from father, I set the bag of papers on the ground by the cherry-blossom and turned around.  
"I thought you would come here" he said, coming out from behind the tree.  
"Hi Wilfre" I gasped, taken by surprise. "I thought you would be here too."  
"Are you working? If your not, we could go do something. But if you are, I can leave."  
"No, I'm free." I glanced at the bag at the foot of the tree. I would only be gone for a short while...  
"Come on then!" He took my paw and we ran down the hill towards the beached area of the village.  
"Come on, Mari, keep up!" Wilfre called, leaping into the water.  
"Wilfre!" I gasped. "Your clothes will get wet!"  
"Does it matter? We have plenty." he swam around. The beach was empty, which was rare. "There's no one here to stop us, either."  
I sighed, and took a running jump into the water, splashing him in the face. The water was a nice relief from the sun, and I was quick to copy and paddled around.  
"Wait, wait, wait, and watch this!" he waved his arms around to get my attention, and then dove down. I watched as he grabbed something from the bottom, then came back up. "Look!" a perfect shell.  
"Ooo!" I took it in my hands, feeling the soft shell. "I didn't know they could be this beautiful."  
"That's because no one looks at the bottom. The Creator always manages to place the best down there."  
I smiled, kicked my way back to shore, and laid the shell in the sand before going back to Wilfre in the open part of the water. He was already pulling up more shells.  
"These are magnificent! Could you imagine how much these would be worth?"  
"These babies are how I pay the rent" Wilfre laughed.  
"You pay the rent?"  
"Well, I'm an orphan, so I kind of have to."  
"Oh." I took the shells he had brought and went back to the beach. Once beside the other, I went back again.  
"I think those five on the beach are enough."  
"Me too." I lay on my back in the water, looking to the sky.  
He did the same.  
"Know what?"  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna eat you!" he shouted, lunging toward me.  
I squealed, trying to swim away. "Wilfre, you big loon!"  
"You had better go faster!" he cried wildly, speeding up.  
"Wilfre, stop it!" I laughed, reaching the shore and crawling up onto the beach.  
"The beast can go on land too!" Wilfre said, crawling out of the water. We now chased on foot, all over the beach.  
"Raaaaaaah!" Wilfre cried, leaping on top of me. We both landed face first in the sand, getting some in our mouths as we began to laugh.  
"Rapo, Wilfre..." I said, sitting up. The sand was now clinging to my wet dress. "What is my father going to say?"  
"MARI, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Wilfre imitated between giggles. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CRAZY!"  
"I would expect him to say something like that. It's like he wants me to be perfect, but I can't be."  
"MARI, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" a new voice was echoing from over the hill.  
"Ooo..." Wilfre gasped. "I think your dad hears us..."  
"Rapo-" I gasped as he came over the hill, spotting us.  
"Think he's mad?" Wilfre asked me.  
"VERY" Father said, standing in front of us. "Mari, what are you doing? Did you take those papers like I told you? Why are you all wet...? And covered in sand?"  
"Um, we wanted to swim. So I did that first. But I was going to take the papers, I promise!"  
"Where are the papers then?" Father look like he was going to explode.  
"Under the cherry-blossom tree."  
Father grabbed my arm, pulling me off. He was not happy at all.  
Wilfre moved forward to say something, but decided to stay back for a moment.  
Up the hill and to the tree father took me. The bag was there, just as I had left it.  
"See?" I stuttered. "No harm done."  
"Yes, Mari, harm done. You didn't do your job, and you went off to play. The papers could have gotten lost, or taken. Now we're behind schedule, really Mari, can you just THINK?"  
"I didn't know!"  
"I have told you time and time again how important these things are. If you are going to be the mayor, you need to act like one!"  
My lower lip quivered. "Maybe I don't want to."  
Father's eyes narrowed. "Say that again" he dared.  
"I don't want to be mayor!" this time I was stronger. "And I won't be! I want to live how I want to live, do what I want. I don't even need you! All I need is Wilfre!" Oh Rapo, I thought, covering my mouth. What did I just say?  
"That boy? You can't be serious. Mari, forget about that. You can't marry Wilfre. I know what he is like, he isn't suitable... He's crazy, thinking he can play Creator and draw in the Book of Life! It's impossible! Nor is he responsible, as proves today. You need to face the facts and do what's right for your future." Father picked up the bag and stormed off, leaving me alone under the falling blossoms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter time! Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4

I stood, unsure of what to do. I was terrified of Father and his reasoning, yet was very defiant of it as well. I know that he would always overrule me, and I had no chance.  
"I meant to catch up earlier- are you OK?"  
I sat against the tree now, my head buried in my arms. Wilfre sat down beside me.  
"It's ok... He's just over-reacting." Wilfre laid a paw on my shoulder.  
"I know... I just hope we can keep this up. At this rate we will never be together..." I looked up at him.  
"It will work. We can always make this work."  
I smiled. "Your right."

Over the next 3 months, we snuck out at night to meet. Usually we stayed clear of each other, to lower any suspicion. But when we were together, all of our troubles disappeared.  
"If your dad is so disapproving" he told me one night, "what if I could show him I am worthy?"  
"Like how?"  
"I have figured it out- my studies have paid off."  
"With the Creator? How to draw things to existence?" I smiled. Father would certainly be impressed!  
"All I need to do is try it... But the Book of Life is locked in Creation Hall. Your dad has the only key-"  
"And I know how to get it."  
"But Mari, he might notice!"  
"Not when he is asleep. All you have to do is sneak in when I unlock the door, get the book, test it, and then put it back. Then we can show him the next morning!"  
"Yes" Wilfre said, a grin coming on his face. He seemed eager to try it.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, I plotted out how to get the key. It was simple, really. Usually, he had the keys in his pocket, except when he was at his desk, in the office. Here, he put them on a hook for safe keeping. If he could be distracted, all I had to do was sneak over, snatch the keys, and leave.  
Luckily for me, dad had a meeting today, so the distracting part was taken care of.  
It was the fact that the meeting occurred in his OFFICE.  
I listened carefully to Father's conversation with Isaac through the door.  
"Yes, yes... That's right. It would be quite easy to do."  
Now was the time. I carefully opened the door, which was out of view from the desk. Looking around, I could see the keys on the hook, just across from the desk.  
I slid onto my belly and carefully wiggled across the floor towards the keys.  
"I see what you are proposing, but I am sure that your first idea would be more practical." Isaac nodded.  
Father looked down to grab some papers, and I saw my chance. Up my hand flew, and then found myself grasping a set of keys. Yes! They were mine!  
Father sat up as I ducked back down.  
"Just sign here" he said, handing the papers to Isaac as I closed the door.

Wilfre was waiting for me that night, by Creation Hall.  
"Did you-"  
I held them up for him to see.  
"Yes!" he said happily. I placed them in the lock, gave a turn, and let the click be heard.  
We were in.  
"ok, now go! I'll wait here and keep a look out" I told him, giving a little shove.  
"Ok, ok... I'm going! Just give me some time, I have to draw..."  
"Well, make it quick. We don't have much time!" I whispered.  
"Fine, fine..." he was inside now, turning on the lights. There were some sounds, then paper rustling. "Got the book!"  
I sighed. This was going to work, father was going to approve, and everything was going to be ok...  
"Mari, this looks so great! It's going to work!" Wilfre must have been working hard, as he seemed to be progressing.  
"What are you drawing?"  
"A flying Raposa."  
"A what?"  
"You'll see, you'll see... It's gonna look real cool."  
"Whatever you think... It's starting to get light outside, hurry up."  
"Almost done." there was a rattling sound, then some banging.  
"Wilfre? What's going on?"  
No answer.  
"Wilfre?" I peeked through the door, and screamed. The flying Raposa had turned into a black monstrous thing, and was advancing towards Wilfre.  
"No! Wait! HEY!" I gasped. The thing was multiplying and surrounding him. I tried to run in, but Wilfre turned towards me.  
"RUN, MARI, RUN! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU GET HURT!"  
I wanted to help him so badly, but he would never forgive me if I tried. He wanted to keep me safe, and I respected that...  
"GO! IT'S GOING TO BE OK! JUST LEAVE!"  
I watched him try to defend himself with the Book of Life, but I was unable to move. There must have been quite the commotion, as Father and police chief Cricket came running toward the building. Father saw me outside and grabbed my shoulders.  
"Mari, what are you-?"  
There was a crash. He shoved me aside. "GET OUT OF HERE!" he and Cricket went inside.  
I was terrified, running as fast as I could, making it to the entrance to the village.  
Here came Wilfre, chased by the two men. I dashed into he bushes to avoid being seen.  
Wilfre ran out the gate, towards the shadows of the forest.  
Had I lost him forever?


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! I'm pretty much on summer break so expect more stories. **

Chapter 6

When Father and Cricket were gone, I jumped out of the bush. Where was he? I had to find him!  
Running into the dark forest outside of the village boundaries, I knew he couldn't have gone far. "WILFRE!" I screamed, unsure of what else to do.  
I found him against a tree, unconscious.  
"No, no, no!" I gasped, collapsing on him. "What did they do? What happened?"  
He did not answer, but began to almost glow with a dark purplish tone.  
"Wilfre?"  
Then he began to change.  
First, his right paw began to turn shadowy. It spread up his arm and continued on his way until every inch of him was covered.  
"WILFRE!" I screamed hysterically, over and over again. I should have helped him, or this wouldn't have happened...  
Half the village was approaching us now, and Wilfre was coming to.  
"Mari, what's..." he looked down at himself."NNNNNYYYAAAAAHHHH!" he gasped, just as terrified as I was.  
"Mari, get away from that monster!" Father was yelling. Two Raposa (I couldn't see who though my tears) soon had their hands on my arms, trying to pull me away, as another two held Wilfre back.  
"NO! PLEASE! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH HIM! LET ME GO!" I kicked hard, but the Raposa had tight grips and yanked my back.  
"Get her out of here and keep her away or so help me-" Father was shouting as Wilfre managed to wiggle free of the Raposa holding him. He looked at me, mouthed something, and ran off.  
"NO!" I cried as I was pulled back through the gate.  
"He could have killed her!" Father was shouting out, angrily. "I knew something was wrong with him!"  
The Raposa pulling me set me down on the ground. I could see them clearer now- they happened to be Chef Cookie and NavyJ.  
"Please, you don't understand..." I sobbed.  
"Has she gone crazy?" Isaac asked as he and the others formed a circle around me.  
"He did something..." Cricket said.  
"I'm not crazy!" I gasped, looking at each face in turn. "I'm not!"  
"I'm sure she's been crazed somehow" Isaac said again. "But I think he caused it."  
"Wilfre did nothing to hurt me! He tried to save me!"  
"He persuaded you to steal my keys, didn't he? He created those drawings, didn't he?" Father looked at me, seeming scarier than ever with no light but the moon.  
I covered my head and screamed in frustration.  
"Yup, defiantly crazy" Isaac whispered to Indee.  
"NYYYYAAAAAHHHH!" I shouted, tackling him. "IM NOT CRAZY, SO SHUT UP!" we were in a full on combat, but he was stronger than me and managed to pin me down.  
"Someone help me" he squeaked as I took control again and got him off.  
About 10 different Raposa lunged forward.  
"Enough!" Father cried. "Take her to her room and lock her in before this situation becomes any worse!"  
Three Raposa dragged me away towards home, where I was sure I would probably be locked up in for the rest of my days. Wilfre, why couldn't this have worked...?


	7. Chapter 7

**As mentioned in "Sock", I was busy with dance and got grounded so it has been a while since I posted last. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! It made me cry to write it. **

Chapter 7

I woke the next morning in my bed, where I had been exiled to the night before. I remembered it all vividly, but kept re-playing Wilfre turning to shadow in my head...  
I moved to the door, finding it unlocked. Weird, I would think they would have kept it locked like last night. I went down the stairs to find father at the table, reading as usual.  
"Hello Mari" he said, just like every morning. Then he began to list my tasks.  
It was almost like Wilfre never existed, the way how he ignored the previous night's happening.  
I gathered the bag of papers and trudged out the door, saddened. It reminded me of when we went to the beach and I ditched this job. But now he was gone.  
Days passed, and I felt like an automaton- go here, go there, listen to a lecture, go to bed. I was empty, alone, bored with the world around me. I wanted to let go, but I felt like I couldn't. Wilfre was supposed to be with me, and I had sworn to myself never to love again.  
Almost a month passed, and I gave up hope for him to come and get me so we could run away. Did he forget me? Did the shadows change him?

I sat under the cherry-blossom, gingerly fingering a flower when I heard some noise behind me. I turned and peered out from behind the tree to see 4 new Raposa talking to Father. Newcomers always caused such excitement, but I began to think. There were no empty homes except for...  
"FATHER!" I gasped, running at him.  
"Ah, Mari. We have a new family among us today- please meet Allista and Drew, and their children, Jowee and Mandy."  
"Where are they going to live? There isn't a single empty home!"  
The family looked confused.  
"Of course there is" Father assured them. "He have one-"  
"No, it's Wilfre's house! He could come back, and he would be-"  
"Mari! He. Won't. Come. Back." Father gritted his teeth.  
I pouted, knowing I had lost. Back to the cherry-blossom I flew, watching the family leave towards Wilfre's home. It wasn't fair!  
I let my fingertips rest on the side of the tree, but did not find solidity.  
It was a knot-hole, not very big. Yet when I peered inside, it seemed spacious enough for something to fit. When I looked closer, I found that something WAS inside.  
My fingers slid into the hole, trying to grasp the object. Pulling it out, I found a small blue box. Opening it, I found a red tie ribbon and a note.

Mari,  
If you have found this, I want to let you know that I am ok. The shadow scares me, but there is little I can do about it. I can't come home... It's just the way it has to be. You need to move on, but just don't forget me. I hope you understand.  
-Wilfre

My eyes began to tear up as I laid the note down and took out the ribbon tie. "Wilfre, why?" I whispered. My eyes turned to the sea, then up at the cherry-blossom. Carefully I tied the red ribbon around my throat, like a neck-tie.  
If he couldn't come back, I would always have a piece of him close to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, new chapter! Only two left, and maybe a possible 11th chapter as an epilogue... **

Chapter 8

I went to find Father and the new family almost immediately. Indeed, they were outside of Wilfre's home, talking.  
"There you are, Mari. Have you calmed down now?"  
"Yes."  
Father eyed my neck-tie. "And what is that?"  
"It's mine, you don't have to worry about it."  
Father nodded, confused, but turned back to the parents. "Your son Jowee seems like a nice boy- you said he was about Mari's age?"  
"Yes" Allista said. "Just turned 15."  
Great, I could see where this was going. I eyed Father, trying to show him my discomfort with the conversation.  
"Then I think they should meet" he told her, ignoring my looks.  
"Yes, agreed." Allista seemed to know as well. "I think your daughter will find him suiting."  
"Hello, I'm right here!" I said, feeling annoyed.  
"Yes, another party should be coming up. We can arrange them to meet then."  
"Sounds wonderful."  
"Um, what?" I asked.  
"Come on, Mari, let's get home. Tomorrow night is that party, and we are going to need a good nights sleep."

"What was that about?" I gasped as we entered the house. "Planning out my life in front of me!"  
"Mari, I have told you before. You need to think about your future."  
"I had a future. If you hadn't disapproved of Wilfre, he probably wouldn't have-"  
"I don't want to hear it Mari. Were moving on from that. It's time to start fresh, and try again. Maybe this time you can find someone better."  
These words slapped my in the face, and hard.  
"You can try all you want, Father. You can try and hook me up with every Rapo in sight. But I will never forget Wilfre. I'll go to that party and meet this Jowee, but it will never be the same as when I met Wilfre. And you can pretend I am going to be ever so happy, but I won't. Not. Without. Wilfre."  
"Why did I have to get such a brat for a daughter?" Father mumbled.  
"You can wonder all you want- I am going to bed."  
And that was that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jolly good way to screw up Mari's life, Mr. Mayor. Let's see what the damage has done, shall we?**

Chapter 9

I woke late the next day, and went through my normal routine of getting ready- now ending with the neck-tie. I then went down the stairs and picked at some breakfast. I was nervous about the party, and the expectations I had been lectured to follow.  
Time rolled by, and before I knew it, Father was scolding that I would be late unless I hurried. I changed out of my jumper into a pink dress, but noticed my tie would not go well around my neck. Maybe I could tie my hair up with it instead... Either way, as long as I had it, I was happy.  
I set it on my dresser and began to brush out my reddish-brown hair, softly singing to what Wilfre had sung when we met. "I'm not unsure, not quite certain though..."  
"Mari, are you done yet?"  
"Not yet Father. You wanted me to look respectable, so give me my time." How I loved to push Father's buttons and use his words against him.  
"Mari, it's not funny! You need to hurry!"  
I wanted to stall so badly, but wouldn't dare keep him waiting. I quickly tied the ribbon in a ponytail before dashing down the stairs.  
"Here I am" I said, "now let's go. I want to get this over with."  
"Give the boy a chance. You never know Mari, you just might like him."  
"Sure, and you'll let Wilfre come back."  
Father opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.  
"That's what I thought" I said sarcastically, opening the door. "Now let's go!"

The party had already started by the time we had gotten there. Raposa were taking to the dance floor, and others crowded around at benches, chatting.  
"There you are!" Drew, Jowee's dad, said as he came towards us. "Don't you look lovely, Miss Mari!"  
"Thanks" I said, trying to smile as nicely as I could. Why was everyone trying so hard to impress me?  
"Jowee, come here" Father said, noticing the boy. He wore a pair of blue goggles, with a black suit. Around his neck was a red scarf and bell. How formal.  
"Hi..." he said shyly, smiling big.  
"Hi" I said plainly.  
"Now you two run off and enjoy yourselves" Drew said, shooing us away.  
"I hope this works" father said quietly as Jowee directed me away from them.  
We found ourselves in front of the dance floor, and Jowee looked at me eagerly. "Wanna dance?" he asked.  
"I dunno" I said, hesitant.  
Jowee didn't seem to care what I thought, because he was suddenly sweeping me into the crowd. I laughed, taken by surprise, as a faster song got us whirling around every which way.  
"Well, Mr. Jowee" I said, when I had caught my breath, "tell me about you."  
"Um..." he looked to the side, unsure of what to say. "I don't know. I have never actually done much. I mean, I lived in this quiet little village, but then..."  
"What was it like to leave for the first time?"  
"Terrifying!" he gasped. "Most terrifying indeed! There was this fire, and most the village burned... We were the few survivors. So we left... We had to walk all the way, with nothing but our little cart of stuff that hadn't gotten burned up... And you never knew what you were going to see. I couldn't forget that fire, and seeing all the people closest to me gone forever..."  
"Yeah" I sighed.  
"The Creator put such a beautiful moon up there tonight-"  
These words belonged to another... I broke down in tears.  
"Mari... Mari? What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry" I sobbed. "It's just... That's what Wilfre said..." I explained the situation, how we met, how he turned to shadow, how they were now trying to push me and him together to make me forget.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know" he said when I finished. "I don't want this any more than you do. I don't feel ready for this kind of thing. I like you and all, but it's too soon. We need to get older, and have a chance to move on from our pasts."  
"I agree" I said, sniffling.  
"But I want to be your friend. You're nice... And I would rather get to know you."  
"What will my dad say?"  
"Tell him everything went well. As long as we met and we both are somewhat respectable to each other, I don't think anyone will mind."  
"I guess your right... Thanks Jowee." My heart was beating fast, despite the fact that I had no reason to...  
No, no, no! I tried to fight it, but it was no use. How could I, after all I had been through!  
I was falling in love all over again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We came by my Father, playing it up the best that we could that we were certainly mad for each other, just to throw him off. I can't believe he fell for it, how dumb we were acting.  
"Oh, Jowee, you are sooooooooo romantic..." I sighed, trying not to laugh.  
"Of course I am" he replied, his face turning red as he held back his giggles.  
When we were sure we had gotten him, we went back into the crowd and separated. Here and there we would come back together not to raise suspicion, but spent much of the night apart in our own corners of the area to think.  
I was sure he was imagining the fire, but I had much more complicated things to ponder, many of them involving either love or Wilfre, sometimes both.  
The evening finished, and everyone went home. I was so tired that I had only just stepped in the door and fell asleep.

The next morning, Father seemed in a good mood, as though his life was good since I was supposedly head-over-heels for Jowee. I actually had begun to think this myself, but wouldn't give in.  
"Come on, Mari, I need to go ask the Creator for something."  
Together we walked to the Creation Hall, found the Book of Life, and opened it.  
"Watch" he said, carefully saying some sort of prayer.  
There was a pause as he turned to the middle of the room.  
"Isn't something supposed to happen?" I asked.  
"Yes..." he turned back to the book and spoke again.  
Nothing.  
"Why isn't the creator responding?" he asked himself.  
"How long ago did you ask her, before now?"  
"Just... Before..." his eyes widened. "Before the incident."  
I gasped. It couldn't be... The Creator had turned her back on us.  
"It's because of him!" Father said angrily, putting the book back. "We can't live without the-"  
Outside, the light seemed to fade.  
"Father...? What's happening?" I gasped, running out of the building. The sky was blank and empty, dark grey in color.  
"This can't be..." he joined by my side to stare at the sky.  
"Rapo...do you see that?" I asked, pointing to the darkness beginning to surround the village.  
Father said nothing, shaking his head.  
This wasn't going to end well.

"Please! You can't leave!" I was crying towards Jowee's family. "We can make this work!"  
"It's dark all the time, there's nothing but snow on the ground, and there's barely enough food! Don't even mention the shadows!" Drew cried, throwing some suitcases on a cart.  
Jowee was pulling on his arm. "We can't leave, dad!"  
"We're going Jowee. Now."  
"You can go. I'm not!" Jowee ran off into the woods.  
"Fine! But you'll be sorry for staying in this stupid-" Drew continued with language I was sure would have set the snow on fire. He sighed, gathered up Mandy and her mother, then trudged away.  
So many villagers had left in the last two months. Without the creator, everything was slowly dying. And the strange black shadow around the village was growing thicker by the day.  
I hurried off to find Jowee under a tree, trying to hide.  
"Come on, Jowee, who needs them. They obviously don't care if they are going to leave you behind."  
"They... They left?" Jowee seemed heart-broken.  
I nodded sadly.  
"Then that only leaves you, me, your dad, and Isaac's family..."  
"And it's getting colder and darker by the day...soon there will be nothing left."  
"WERE GONNA DIE OUT HERE!" he started screaming.  
"It's going to be ok, Jowee" I cried, throwing my arms around him. It was probably more comforting to me than to him. "I don't care anymore... I don't care. We can't give up hope, not yet, not ever. Did I stop when I saw one of our own turn to shadow? Did I stop when I was called crazy? Did I stop when I was being shoved into an affair? NO. And neither should you! Now stand up!"  
"I will... I'm going home though... I want to be by myself for a while..." he walked off.  
I couldn't stand it. I knew what I had to do.

"Creator... Please... We need your help... It's getting darker, the villagers are leaving... I don't know how much longer we can last... Please show us some sign that you still exist, that you forgive us..."  
I sat on the floor of my room, looking to the sky.  
"You never listen!" I cried. "Can't you help us! Please, you're our only hope!"  
"I will help you" A voice said, full and pure.  
My tears dried. "The Creator" I breathed softly, smiling.

**And so ends Mari's Prelife. From here, she went on a wondrous journey, fighting for and against people who she loved most. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it!**


End file.
